


Shuten Douji vs Jeanne

by Boomerangfish2



Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Absorption, F/F, Fusion, Violence, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 10:04:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19332343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boomerangfish2/pseuds/Boomerangfish2
Summary: Shuten's been wined, now she's ready to get dined. Luckily there's a delectable morsel that tried to stop her plan from eating all of Chaldea right in front of her...





	Shuten Douji vs Jeanne

It wasn't supposed to end like this for the Maiden of Orleans.  
Jeanne panted as she faced down her opponent, the powerful Shuten Douji, across the flat plain of the Singularity in which they were dueling.  
"Hmm, my my. It appears as if you've run out of mana, Saint. How unfortunate for you~"  
Jeanne was holding her hand to her side. Blood was staining her beautiful armor and making her vision blurry.  
"Why rebel against Chaldea? I just don't understand, Shuten!"   
Shuten Douji chuckled to herself, as she loved to do. In a silky smooth voice, she said,   
"Let's face it. I was hungry!"  
Jeanne's eyes snapped open.  
"Then you mean... the Master?"  
Shuten Douji shook her head.  
"No, no. I want to eat Spirit Origins! I want to devour Saint Graphs and consume them whole! I want to make the Throne of Heroes a little less full and myself even more so."  
Jeanne was shocked at the depraved words she was hearing.  
"What in the world are you talking about?" She cried incredulously.  
Shuten made an annoyed sound as she threw her head back.  
"I know you come from a farm, so get some of the hay out of your ears and listen to me- I'm going to eat some of the Heroic Spirits in Chaldea. They will fill my belly and I will enjoy myself oh so very much."  
Shuten's wooden geta advanced slowly towards Jeanne. Jeanne wanted to ready herself, but her body felt so weak. Shuten was so close that Jeanne could smell the alcohol stench around her. It was sweet, and not offensive. It even smelled pleasant.  
The words that came out of Shuten's mouth were anything but.  
"In fact, I was thinking of eating you first, so you've played right into my hand, Saint."  
Jeanne gasped and moved, but Shuten was too fast. She had grabbed her by the wrists!  
"Ah, I don't think so. I wanted to deal with you first because I knew that you of all people would not let me get away with what I had planned. So, you will fill my stomach first."  
Shuten let go of one of Jeanne's wrists then smacked her to the ground. Jeanne cried aloud, then fell. She felt Shuten sitting on top of her to prevent her from moving in her weakened state.  
"Ruler, smell this sake, if you would." Shuten was pouring alcohol into a small bowl, then wafted it up under Jeanne's nose.  
Jeanne felt her head going hazy already.  
"No... I refuse!!"  
"Refuse or not, it will happen to you either way. This makes it more pleasant~" Shuten smiled, showing her fang. She rearranged herself so that she was sitting on the Saint's chest, with her legs holding down Jeanne's arms. She used her hand to pinch Jeanne's nose, which caused her to gasp for air.  
"Now... drink!"  
Shuten splashed the alcohol in Jeanne's mouth. Jeanne coughed, but downed most of the concoction. It was making her head spin.  
Shuten laughed in her gentle, mocking way.  
"Ahaha...! What a sight. What a darling meal you will make tonight."  
Shuten got off of Jeanne, her restraint unecessary due to the powerful drink. Jeanne was so dazed she couldn't move.  
Jeanne felt Shuten's face grow closer to hers, then felt Shuten's tongue enter her mouth.  
"Puah... so this is what it's like to receive a kiss from a holy maiden... fufufu~"  
Shuten Douji rubbed Jeanne's face, then began to open her mouth.  
"Come inside... you'll be safe in here..."   
Jeanne's world went dark. She couldn't hardly see due to the intoxication, but now she really couldn't see due to the dark confines of Shuten Douji's mouth.  
Jeanne could hear Shuten humming with pleasure on the outside.  
"It's only a matter of time now, holy Saint. Come and join me in my stomach." Shuten managed to garble out. She sat down, neck bent low to receive Jeanne's head into her mouth. With her Monstrous Strength skill, Shuten pulled the Saint's body towards her and down her gullet.  
Jeanne knew what was happening to her, but was powerless to stop it.  
"I can't believe this is what is going to happen to me... but oh Lord, I go where thou wilt."  
Shuten was swallowing her neck now, making delighted noises as she consumed more of the maid of Orleans.  
She felt Jeanne's voluptuous breasts, saying,   
"Mmm, I can't wait to have those inside me~"  
Shuten Douji was gobbling her down now, Jeanne's body paralyzed and helpless.  
Jeanne's head poked through Shuten Douji's esophagus on the way to her final destination.  
"I thought you would make me work harder for this." Shuten said as Jeanne's breasts approached her tongue.  
"You are a rare treat, and one I wouldn't mind having again. Jeanne Alter would not taste nearly as good as you do."  
Jeanne's breasts disappeared before Shuten Douji's ravenous maw.   
"It's a shame, really. I figured I would have to start with Mata Hari, or Boudica. You know, one of the less renowned Servants. Compared to you, Jeanne, everyone else will be disappointing. Fufufu~"  
Jeanne felt her head approach the end of Shuten Douji's esophagus.  
Her head popped out into the currently tiny stomach. She expanded the tummy as she filled it with more and more of her presence.  
"Hehe... I feel you in there now. Like a little child almost... not that I would ever do something such as that, except for that boy Kintoki."  
Jeanne's hips slid smoothly down Shuten's throat, coming to join the rest of her inside. Shuten's stomach was becoming bloated, with the metal strips covering her breasts swelling to accommodate her new size. Shuten gave a sigh of pleasure as she took in more of Jeanne.  
"Almost to your legs~ This will be the end for you after that~" Shuten's voice teased. Jeanne's head, full of fog, rested in Shuten's stomach, curling around as more of her body entered the tiny space that had stretched to fit her, but no larger.  
Liquid splashed onto Jeanne from above as Shuten tried to drink more, ultimately spilling most of it on her meal.  
"No matter. No one will see your clothes in a moment."  
Like a soba noodle, Shuten swallowed Jeanne's legs and boots in one go. The holy maiden had entered territory where she would never return from.  
"I meant what I said earlier, by the way. Do you remember, Jeanne?" Shuten asked as she rubbed her now full belly.  
Jeanne did not remember. She couldn't think straight.  
"Being eaten by me means that you won't go back to the Throne of Heroes. Your legend will end right here in my stomach, fufu~ A fitting end for such a tasty snack, don't you think?"  
Jeanne barely eked out her words.  
"That's what I am now... a snack."  
The belly was squeezed around her as her captor laughed in delight.  
"I'm so glad you know your place. Fufufu~"  
Shuten Douji lie upon the grass, petting her new occupant and listening to the gurgles of her stomach for hours. As she lounged, she fell asleep, drunk after consuming more alcohol. Jeanne surely had lost consciousness inside and passed out from the strong liquor.  
Shuten's Self-Modification skill was hard at work integrating the Saint Graph of Jeanne into Shuten Douji. Jeanne's armor reinforced Shuten's own, giving her more plating than her admittedly meager protection from before. Her geta received armored greaves like Jeanne wore, and her hair began to grow longer, with blonde highlights. Her horns grew slightly larger, and Jeanne's headpiece now adorned Shuten's head. Shuten's abilities increased as she absorbed the Ruler's combat prowess and resistances to damage.   
As she awoke, she yawned lazily and patted her belly- which was now covered by robes inherited from her victim.  
"Fufufu~ Transformation complete. I've eaten many people, but I haven't enjoyed any so much as... well, her name doesn't matter anymore, does it?"  
Shuten laughed to herself again, rising from her spot on the grass.  
"I should start my plotting for my next victim before leaving this singularity... I imagine I'll have a fight on my hands with the next one too. But, with this new power, I don't forsee much trouble."  
Jeanne's battle standard lay broken in half behind her as Shuten Douji marched off to the next victim.


End file.
